Bill Spencer Sr.
William "Bill" Spencer Senior '− fikcyjna postać ''Mody na sukces. W rolę Billa wcielał się Jim Storm, w latach 1987–1994, 1997, 2000, 2003, 2009. Biografia '''Przed 1987 Bill Spencer jest znanym z bezwzględności magnatem prasowym, twórcą i właścicielem Spencer Publications. Mieszka razem ze swoją córką, Caroline. Jego żona i matka Caroline, Marion, zmarła w sierpniu 1986. Walka z Ridge'em (1987–1988) W marcu 1987, Billowi nie podoba się, że Caroline zaczęła się spotykać z projektantem Ridge'em Forresterem, który ma sławę playboya. Za radą swojej przyjaciółki, Margo Lynley, Bill żąda od mężczyzny, by zostawił jego córkę. Jest w szoku, gdy młodzi się zaręczają. Spencer wprost mówi córce, że nie akceptuje jej narzeczonego. Wynajmuje więc prywatnego detektywa, Conwaya Westona, aby ten śledził Ridge'a. Caroline przekonuje ojca, że jest szczęśliwa ze swoim narzeczonym, a Bill przestaje w końcu wierzyć w opowiadania Margo, kiedy ta nie chce przyznać, co dokładnie zaszło między nią a Ridge'em. Bill zmienia zdanie o przyszłym zięciu i rezygnuje z usług Westona. Bill informuje Ridge'a, że akceptuje go. Tymczasem Conway Weston próbuje skontaktować się ze Spencerem. Kiedy Bill zjawia się u niego, detektyw wręcza mu zdjęcie zrobione zeszłej nocy, na którym Ridge zdradza Caroline. Wściekły Bill pokazuje zdjęcie Margo. Spotyka się z Forresterem i żąda, aby odwołał ślub. On jednak tego nie robi. Na chwilę przed ceremonią, Bill informuje córkę, że Ridge ją zdradził. Caroline mdleje w drodze do ołtarza i trafia do szpitala. Bill wyznaje Margo, że powiedział Caroline prawdę. Córka nie może wybaczyć ojcu, że zniszczył jej ślub. Wyprowadza się z domu. W maju 1987, Bill spędza noc z Margo. Opowiada jej o swoim ojcu, który był kobieciarzem. Spencer nie chce takiego losu dla córki. Znajduje Caroline, kradnie jej pierścionek i zwraca go Forresterowi. Na złość ojcu, Caroline zgadza się iść z Ridge'em na kolację. Tymczasem Bill zaczyna uważać, że Thorne byłby idealnym partnerem dla córki. W czerwcu 1987, Bill przekazuje Thorne'owi zdjęcie, dowodzące zdrady Ridge'a. Zachęca go, by wykorzystał fotografię do rozdzielenia brata i Caroline. Spencer oferuje również Thorne'owi pracę. Chce z niego uczynić spadkobiercę swojego imperium i męża Caroline. W lipcu 1987, Bill oświadcza zdumionej Margo, że od dawna domyślał się, że kocha ona Forrestera. Margo przyznaje mu rację. Tymczasem Thorne przyjmuje ofertę Billa. Deklaruje jednak, że chce zdobyć Caroline w uczciwy sposób, bez manipulacji. Kiedy Eric wraca do Stephanie, Margo umawia się z Billem. W Cafe Russe, przy innym stoliku, Bill spostrzega kobietę, z którą Ridge zdradził Caroline. Chce do niej podejść, ale przy jej stoliku pojawia się Storm Logan, którego Spencer również nie zna. Kiedy Margo i Bill wychodzą z restauracji, spojrzenia kochanki Ridge'a i Spencera spotykają się. Bill wkrótce poznaje ową kobietę, Alex Simpson. Proponuje jej współpracę i postanawiają razem zemścić się na Ridge'u. W sierpniu 1987, Bill nie może skontaktować się z Caroline. Thorne informuje go, że Caroline jest zajęta pracą. Tymczasem Stephanie domyśla się, że Bill zaoferował pracę Thorne'owi. Konfrontuje się ze Spencerem, który potwierdza jej przypuszczenia. Stephanie ostrzega go, by nie walczył z jej rodziną i nie nastawiał przeciwko sobie braci. Stephanie odkrywa również, że Margo spotyka się z Billem. Tymczasem Bill dzwoni do pracy córki i odkrywa, że nie pojawiła się ona w biurze. Bill żąda od Thorne'a, by powiedział mu dlaczego go okłamał i gdzie jest jego córka. Kiedy Bill chce zadzwonić na policję, Thorne wyznaje mu, że Caroline została zgwałcona. Wściekły Bill informuje o tym Margo. Thorne organizuje spotkanie między Billem i Caroline. Ta nie chce ujawnić ojcu gdzie mieszka i nie chce wrócić do jego mieszkania. We wrześniu 1987, Bill nieświadomie wpada na gwałciciela Caroline w Cafe Russe. Wkrótce, Spencer ponownie wynajmuje Conwaya Westona, aby odnalazł gwałciciela. Kiedy Stephanie zaczyna wypytywać o Caroline, Spencer utrzymuje, że córka jest zapracowana. Weston odnajduje sprawcę. Bill każe mu przyprowadzić go do siebie. Detektyw początkowo zgadza się, ale zmienia zdanie. Tłumaczy Billowi czym groziłoby porwanie gwałciciela. Wkrótce, policja aresztuje sprawcę, Rona Deacona. Wychodzi jednak na wolność za kaucją. Bill chce sam wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość, ale Margo odwodzi go od tego. W październiku 1987, Caroline odkrywa, że Bill zaoferował Thorne'owi pracę, jest wściekła na ojca i oskarża go o próbę kontrolowania wszystkiego. Zapowiada, że zostaje u Loganów. Na prośbę ukochanej, Thorne rezygnuje z pracy u Spencera. Bill wyznaje również córce, że spotyka się z Margo. Proces Caroline jest ciężki i kobieta zaczyna przegrywać sprawę. Pomagają jej zeznania Ridge'a. W listopadzie 1987 zapada wyrok – Ron Deacon zostaje uznany za winnego gwałtu. Wkrótce, Bill jest wniebowzięty, kiedy Thorne i Caroline informują go o swoich zaręczynach. W grudniu 1987, para zostaje małżeństwem. Bill jest zaskoczony, gdy widzi na ślubie Alex w towarzystwie Storma Logana. Ridge oskarża Billa o celowe zaproszenie byłej kochanki. Tymczasem Bill oświadcza się Margo, ale ona nie chce za niego wychodzić. Margo odmawia mu również, kiedy proponuje jej odejście z FC i pracę u niego. Bill jest oburzony, że Margo zamierzała wyjechać z Ridge'em na narty do Szwajcarii. W styczniu 1988, Bill oferuje Caroline pracę w powstającym magazynie o modzie. W lutym 1988, Caroline zgadza się podjąć pracę u ojca. Dostaje swoje biuro w Spencer Publications. W marcu 1988, Bill namawia Thorne'a, by on i Caroline wyprowadzili się od Forresterów. Nie chce, aby mieszkali pod jednym dachem z Ridge'em. Rozmawia o tym z Caroline. W kwietniu 1988, Bill oferuje Thorne'owi, ze kupi im dom. Forrester odmawia, gdyż sam chce się tym zająć. Stephanie spotyka się z Billem i uzgadniają, że upewnią się czy Caroline wciąż coś czuje do Ridge'a. Caroline mówi ojcu, że tytuł nowego magazynu będzie brzmiał Eye on Fashion. Wspomina, że to Ridge go wymyślił, ale Bill zgadza się go użyć. Flirt z Donną i ślub z Margo (1988–1989) W maju 1988, Margo przyznaje Billowi, że spotyka się z kimś. Tymczasem Caroline prosi ojca, aby załatwił pracę w SP Stephenowi Loganowi, gdyż Loganowie bardzo jej pomogli, kiedy została zgwałcona. O to samo prosi Billa Stephanie. Dodaje, że to ona będzie płacić Stephenowi 35 tys. dolarów rocznie. Prosi, by zostało to między nimi. Bill zgadza się. Oferuje Stephenowi pracę i tłumaczy, że robi to na prośbę Caroline. Storm nie wierzy ojcu i osobiście odwiedza Spencera, który potwierdza słowa Stephena. W czerwcu 1988, Bill odwiedza pracującego dla niego szefa agencji modelek, Nicholasa "Nicka" Prestona. Jest zachwycony zdjęciami Donny Logan, choć nie wie kim ona jest. Zna jedynie jej pseudonim, "Savannah". W lipcu 1988, Bill słyszy wyznanie miłości Nicka i Donny. Jest zły, gdyż zabrania pracownikom łączyć pracy ze sprawami osobistymi. W tajemnicy, publikuje nagie zdjęcia Logan w swoim magazynie, Temptation. Nick wykupuje cały nakład magazynu, ale Bill ponownie drukuje zdjęcia. Zakłada również podsłuch w gabinecie Nicka. W sierpniu 1988, Stephanie prosi Billa o przeniesienie Stephena do jednej z zagranicznych filii firmy. Bill cieszy się, że Caroline i Thorne wyruszają do Europy na 2 tygodnie, mimo protestów Caroline, która zasłaniała się pracą. Tymczasem Thorne trafia do szpitala z ostrym zapaleniem wyrostka robaczkowego. Bill odkrywa, że Caroline zamierzała zrezygnować z wyjazdu i informuje o tym zięcia. We wrześniu 1988, Bill proponuje Stephanie wspólny weekend w Acapulco. Ona podkreśla jednak, że chce walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. Prosi Spencera, aby przeniósł Stephena do biura w Paryżu. Ona nadal będzie pokrywać wszystkie koszty. Jeśli Logan nie będzie chciał opuścić L.A., Stephanie proponuje Billowi, by zagroził mu zwolnieniem. Bill zgadza się. Stephen chce to przedyskutować z żoną. Spencer daje mu tydzień za zastanowienie się. Stephen decyduje się wyjechać z żoną do Paryża. Tymczasem Donna zjawia się w Spencer Publications i podaje się za Jamie Kensington. Mówi Billowi, że chciałaby rozpocząć staż w firmie. Spencer zgadza się, choć rozpoznaje w niej "Savannah", modelkę magazynu Temptation. Tymczasem Ridge zostaje postrzelony. Bill jest podejrzanym, ale ma alibi, gdyż przebywał wówczas z córką w Nowym Jorku. W październiku 1988, Bill flirtuje z Donną i zaprasza ją na kolację. W listopadzie 1988, Caroline informuje ojca, że spotyka się z terapeutą. Tymczasem Donna publikuje artykuł na temat wykorzystywaniu młodych dziewczyn w przemyśle pornograficznym i wspomina o magazynie Temptation, należącego do Spencer Publications. Bill informuje Thorne'a, że Caroline korzysta z pomocy terapeuty. W grudniu 1988, Bill chce dać Donnie szansę w firmie. Wyznaje jej, że Caroline wciąż kocha Ridge'a. Bill mówi Stephanie, że muszą ratować małżeństwo swoich dzieci. Jedynym sposobem jest ożenienie Ridge'a z Brooke Logan. Stephanie nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem. Donna i Bill wymieniają się prezentami świątecznymi. Bill daje jej diamentowy naszyjnik i zapewnia, że nie liczy na nic w zamian. Odbywa się konferencja prasowa, w trakcie której, Spencer otrzymuje literacką nagrodę za moralność i przyzwoitość w dziennikarstwie. Tuż po niej, Caroline pokazuje ojcu jego nagie zdjęcie, opublikowane w jego magazynie dla pań, Stud. Bill jest w szoku i zastanawia się, kto mógł to zrobić. Bill pokazuje magazyn Donnie. Wściekły, odwołuje ich lot do Londynu. Thorne okazuje teściowi wsparcie. W styczniu 1989, Caroline pociesza ojca. Proponuje pozwanie wydawcy magazynu, nie wiedząc, że to Bill nim jest. Ridge prosi Billa o autograf na jego nagim zdjęciu. Caroline jest rozczarowana jego zachowaniem. Ridge uważa, że Spencer zasłużył na to, po tym co zrobił jemu i Caroline. Tymczasem Bill przesłuchuje Nicka. Prosi Donnę, by szpiegowała Prestona i wykryła, czy to on stoi za opublikowaniem zdjęcia. Bill odmawia Caroline pozwania wydawcy magazynu. W lutym 1989, Spencer proponuje Donnie podróż po Europie. Caroline odkrywa, że to Bill jest właścicielem magazynu Stud. Konfrontuje się z ojcem i nie może uwierzyć, że prowadzi on pisma pornograficzne. Caroline informuje go również, że Jamie Kensington to w rzeczywistości Donna Logan. Jak tłumaczy, nie podała prawdziwego nazwiska, gdyż nie chciała wykorzystywać faktu, że Loganowie pomogli Caroline, kiedy została zgwałcona. Tymczasem Donna przyznaje Billowi, że to ona stoi za opublikowaniem jego zdjęcia. Zrobiła to w ramach zemsty. Bill jest zszokowany jej wyznaniem i zwalnia ją. Nie chce jej więcej widzieć. W marcu 1989, Donna zjawia się w biurze Billa i żąda, żeby sprowadził jej rodziców z powrotem do miasta. Bill informuje o tym Stephanie, która chce, aby Stephen i jego żona pozostali w Paryżu. Spencer oświadcza Donnie, że jej rodzice pozostaną za granicą. W kwietniu 1989, Bill wypytuje Margo o ojca jej dziecka. Przekonuje ją, że powinna o niego walczyć. Bill odwiedza Donnę, która zastępuje siostrę w barze Griffey's, aby dowiedzieć się jak sobie radzi. Spencer domyśla się, że ojcem dziecka Margo jest Clarke Garrison, mąż Kristen Forrester. Bill proponuje Lynley pomoc i oferuje, że znajdzie mężczyznę, z którym Kristen była związana w Nowym Jorku. W maju 1989, Bill i Margo lecą do Nowego Jorku, aby spotkać się z przyjacielem Kristen z czasów studiów, Russellem Tannerem. Wypytują o mężczyznę w życiu Kristen, udając dziennikarzy, którzy piszą o niej artykuł. On jednak nie udziela im znaczących informacji, więc spotykają się z koleżanką Kristen, Bonnie. Ona opowiada im o romansie Kristen z fotografem Mickiem Savage'em. Margo i Bill spotykają się z nim, ale on zapewnia ich, że przestał kochać Kristen. W czerwcu 1989, podczas przyjęcia u Forresterów, Donna i Billa zamieniają ze sobą kilka słów. Tymczasem Margo informuje Spencera, że Mick przyleciał do L.A. i pracuje dla Spectra Fashions. W lipcu 1989, Caroline informuje ojca, że zamierza wnieść pozew o rozwód. Bill próbuje przekonać córkę, że Ridge do niej nie wróci. Ona przekonuje ojca, że to nie Forrester jest powodem rozwodu. Bill informuje Stephanie o decyzji Caroline. Spencer prosi Margo, by dała sobie spokój z Clarkiem i oświadcza się jej. Ona jednak prosi go o czas, więc Bill daje jej tydzień. W sierpniu 1989, Spencer informuje zaskoczoną córkę o swoich oświadczynach. Staje się niecierpliwy i oczekuje od Margo odpowiedzi. Ona dzwoni do niego i przyjmuje oświadczyny. Wkrótce, zrozpaczona Lynley informuje Spencera, że mały Mark trafił do szpitala z wysoką gorączką. Bill jedzie tam, pociesza narzeczoną i wkłada na jej palec pierścionek zaręczynowy. Kiedy zjawia się Clarke, jest zaskoczony informacją o ich zaręczynach. Stan Marka pogarsza się, ale lekarze doprowadzają do poprawy. Spencer prosi Thorne'a, aby był jego drużbą. Margo i Bill zostają małżeństwem. Śmierć Caroline i flirt z Julie (1989–1991) We wrześniu 1989, Clarke kłóci się z Billem, gdyż chce uczestniczyć w życiu Marka. W październiku 1989, Caroline rozwodzi się z Thorne'em i wyprowadza od Forresterów. Bill oferuje córce, by ponownie wprowadziła się do jego mieszkania. Margo jest zaskoczona, kiedy Spencer mówi jej, że chciałby adoptować Marka. W listopadzie 1989, Clarke nie zgadza się na adopcję. Caroline również nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem. W grudniu 1989, Bill ponownie porusza temat adopcji Marka, ale Clarke nie chce o tym słyszeć. W styczniu 1990, Caroline i Ridge informują o swoich zaręczynach Billa, który nie jest zachwycony tą nowiną. Margo daje mężowi w prezencie swój portret i przekonuje go, by powiesili go nad kominkiem, gdzie od lat wisiał portret Caroline. Billowi ciężko jest zaakceptować narzeczonego córki. Caroline i Ridge zostają małżeństwem w San Juan Capistrano, niedaleko grobu Marion. W lutym 1990, Bill raz jeszcze powraca do tematu adopcji Marka. Prosi Margo, by przekonała Clarke'a do zmiany zdania w tej sprawie. Lynley informuje męża, że Garrison nadal jest przeciwny adopcji. W marcu 1990, Bill oznajmia żonie, że nie będzie walczył z Clarkiem i rezygnuje z adopcji Marka. Zamierza go jednak zabezpieczyć i założył mu fundusz powierniczy. W kwietniu 1990, Bill wypytuje żonę o jej dzieciństwo, ale ona nie chce o tym rozmawiać. W czerwcu 1990, Bill zleca Tommy'emu Baylandowi zrobienie zdjęć ze ślubu Sally Spectry i Clarke'a. W lipcu 1990, Ridge informuje Billa, że Caroline ma białaczkę i umiera. Spencer nie może pogodzić się ze śmiercią córki. W sierpniu 1990, Sally odkrywa, że Bill jest właścicielem kilku pism pornograficznych. Grozi Spencerowi, że ujawni prawdę w ramach zemsty za opublikowanie zdjęć z jej ślubu. Kobieta oczekuje promocji swojej firmy na łamach Eye on Fashion. We wrześniu 1990, Spectra każe Spencerowi opublikować artykuł ze zdjęciem Clarke'a na okładce. Bill zleca jednej ze swoich pracownic, Julie Delorean, uwiedzenie Garrisona. Tymczasem Margo wyjeżdża z miasta w sprawach rodzinnych. Spencer jest zmuszony ulec żądaniom Spectry i publikuje artykuł o Garrisonie, z jego zdjęciem na okładce. W październiku 1990, Julie mówi Billowi, że do niczego jeszcze nie doszło między nią a Clarkiem. Spencer każe jej napisać artykuł, w którym skrytykuje najnowszą kolekcję Garrisona. Kobieta wycofuje jednak negatywny artykuł, zastępując go pochlebną recenzją. Tłumaczy Spencerowi, że straciliby wiarygodność, gdyby jako jedyne pismo skrytykowali Garrisona, który zebrał same dobre opinie. W listopadzie 1990, Bill odwiedza Stephanie i próbuje ją pocieszać, kiedy Brooke rodzi Ericowi syna. Na pożegnanie, składa na jej ustach pocałunek. Spencer chce wiedzieć co się dzieje między Clarkiem a Julie. Kobieta wyznaje szefowi, że Garrison nie jest nią zainteresowany i pozostaje wierny żonie. Bill każe jej zakończyć ich plan. W styczniu 1991, Margo i Bill jadą na ślub Erica i Brooke Logan w Palm Springs. Bill słyszy wyznanie żony, która mówi Ericowi, że zawsze miała nadzieję, iż to ona zostanie jego żoną. Wkrótce, Julie przyznaje Billowi, że zakochała się w Clarke'u. Dodatkowo, szuka sponsorów, którzy sfinansowaliby jego własny dom mody. Spencer zgadza się zainwestować w ten pomysł. Szantażuje Garrisona, że jeśli nie wejdzie z nim w spółkę, poinformuje Spectrę o jego romansie. Bill i Julie ponownie łączą siły, aby rozdzielić Garrisona z żoną. W lutym 1991, małżeństwo Billa i Margo przeżywa kryzys. Spencer ma pretensje do żony, że większość swojego czasu poświęca sprawom brata, Jake'a. Bill całuje Julie, która ma udowodnić mu, że już nie kocha Garrisona. W marcu 1991, Spencer proponuje Donnie posadę redaktorki w Spencer Publications. Ona zgadza się, ale wkrótce zmienia zdanie, gdyż sądzi, że Billowi chodzi o coś więcej niż pracę. Tymczasem Jake dowiaduje się o kryzysie w małżeństwie siostry. Wyjaśnia Spencerowi, jak bardzo potrzebne mu było wsparcie Margo i to jej zawdzięcza życie. W kwietniu 1991, Bill jest zazdrosny, kiedy Margo poznaje Blake'a Hayesa. Tymczasem Julie kończy swoją książkę, w której nie zostawia na kochanku suchej nitki. W maju 1991, wstrzymuje się z jej publikacją, co nie podoba się Billowi. Spencer stworzył jednak kopie książki, które zamierza wydać bez wiedzy Julie. Tymczasem Clarke chce zobaczyć Marka, ale chłopiec go nie rozpoznaje. Bill odwiedza Stephanie, która chwilowo straciła pamięć, i przedstawia się jako jej kochanek. Stephanie jest oburzona jego żartem. Spencer informuje Julie, że Sally spodziewa się dziecka Clarke'a. Delorean nie wierzy mu, gdyż jest przekonana, że jej kochanek nie sypia z żoną. Kiedy jednak Garrison wszystko potwierdza, wściekła Julie, namawiana przez Billa, chce opublikować kompromitującą go książkę. Między Julie i Spencerem dochodzi do pocałunków. W czerwcu 1991, Delorean niszczy swoją książkę, I've got Designs on You. Mówi Billowi, że Clarke zasłużył na karę, ale ona nie chce niszczyć go w ten sposób. Tymczasem Spencer stworzył wcześnią własną kopię książki, którą wysyła Spectrze. Clarke przyłapuje Julie i Billa na flircie. W lipcu 1991, Bill leci za Julie na Hawaje, gdzie spędza ona czas z Clarkiem. Zjawia się tam także Sally, która oskarża męża i dziennikarkę o romans. Bójkę kobiet przerywa Bill, który udaje kochanka Julie i wyjaśnia zażenowanej Sally, że to on przyleciał z nią na Hawaje. Kobieta dziękuje mu za uratowanie jej z opresji. Spencer przekonuje Julie, by wróciła z nim do L.A., ale on postanawia zostać z Clarkiem na Hawajach, gdyż Sally wróciła do domu. Margo jest zła na Billa, za jego nagły wyjazd. Mężczyzna wmawia jej, że musiał służbowo polecieć do San Francisco. Przeprasza ją i ofiaruje jej drogi naszyjnik. Następnie zjawia się u Sally i wyznajej jej, że została okłamana na Hawajach i jej mąż ma romans z Julie. Spectra wyznaje, że zna prawdę i domyśla się także, że Spencer także pożąda Delorean. Wkrótce, Margo konfrontuje się z mężem i oskarża go o romans. Żąda rozwodu, ale Bill nie chce na to pozwolić, ze względu na Marka. Spencer oświadcza Julie, że ich związek musi się zakończyć, ale może ona zachować posadę. Wyrzucony z firmy Sally Clarke, chce rozpocząć współpracę z Billem, ale on odrzuca jego propozycję. Jake konfrontuje się ze Spencerem i chce, aby mężczyzna rozstał się z jego siostrą. Rozwód, powrót córki i wyjazd (1991–1994) W sierpniu 1991, Bill widzi przytulających się Margo i Blake. Mężczyzna prosi żonę, by do niego wróciła. Kobieta pozwala wierzyć mężowi, że ona i Hayes są kochankami. Spencer wysyła Julie na pokaz kolekcji u Spectry. Kobieta protestuje, ale Bill odmawia wysłania innego pracownika. We wrześniu 1991, Julie przedstawia Margo sytuację finansową Clarke'a i prosi ją, aby porozmawiała z mężem na jego temat. Bill zgadza się pomóc Garrisonowi, ze względu na Marka. Proponuje mu współpracę, z której jednak większość zysków miałaby przypaść Spencerowi. Wkrótce, mężczyzna oferuje Garrisonowi 100 tys. dolarów w zamian za zrzeczenie się praw do Marka, ale on wyrzuca go za drzwi. Margo urządza mężowi awanturę odnośnie propozycji, którą złożył Clarke'owi. Podczas kłótni, pojawia się temat rozwodu. W październiku 1991, Bill jest zaskoczony, kiedy żona prosi go o rozwód. Spencer podejrzewa, że za jej decyzją stoi inny mężczyzna. Margo unika odpowiedzi i prosi go, by się wyprowadził. Okazuje się, że Bill ma jeszcze jedną córkę – siostrę bliźniaczkę Caroline, Karen. Małżeństwo Billa i Margo rozpada się. Bill wyjeżdża z miasta w 1994 roku. Powroty i śmierć (1997, 2000, 2003, 2009) Bill powraca do L.A. w 1997 roku, kiedy jest drużbą na ślubie Erica i Stephanie. W 2000 roku, załatwia Stephanie narkotyk wywołujący poronienie, który Forrester podaje Morgan DeWitt. Bill zjawia się w L.A. w 2003 roku. Na prośbę Stephanie, załatwia stypendium dla Bridget Forrester. W 2005 roku, gdy Stephanie rozwiodła się z Erickiem, a on wyszedł za Brooke, Stephanie dowiedziała się od Massima, a on od Billa że jest ona w 100% właścicielką domu Mody Forrester. W 2009 roku, Stephanie czyta o śmierci Billa w gazecie i dzwoni do Karen z kondolencjami. Czytanie testamentu odbywa się w Jackie M. Designs. Okazuje się wówczas, że Bill ma syna – Billa Spencera Juniora. Zgodnie z testamentem, firmę Spencer Publications mają poprowadzić Karen i Bill. Donna i Clarke również otrzymali prezenty, ale były one ośmieszające. Ojciec nagrywa swoją ostatnią wolę dla Billa Jr. W nagraniu prosi, by syn zniszczył Erica i siostry Logan, a także żeby przejął Forrester Creations. Tłumaczy, że pragnie zemsty na tych osobach za krzywdzenie przez laty jedynej osoby którą kochał – Stephanie. Związki * Marion Bradley : – byli małżeństwem, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu (do 1986), : – mają dwie córki, Caroline (zm. 1990) i Karen. * nieznana kobieta : – mieli romans, : – mają razem syna, Billa Juniora. * Donna Logan : – flirtowali i całowali się (1988–1989). * Margo Lynley : – byli małżeństwem (1989–1991). * Stephanie Forrester : – flirtowali (1988), : – całowali się (1990). * Julie Delorean : – całowali się, kiedy Bill był mężem Margo (1991) * Darla Einstein : – flirtowali (1992). Śluby Fakty * W 2012 roku, dowiadujemy się, że Bill Sr. nie akceptował homoseksualizmu Karen. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Spencerowie